


Катализатор

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В определённом смысле, нельзя сказать, что они влюблены друг в друга. И тем не менее, нельзя отрицать и того, что это правда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катализатор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511846) by [phrenitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenitis/pseuds/phrenitis). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2014 с разрешения автора

_ка-та-ли-за́-тор_  
сущ.  
1\. хим. вещество, вызывающее или ускоряющее заметные химические реакции  
2\. событие, человек или вещь, провоцирующие резкие изменения

 

Первые четыре дня кольцо просто лежит на комоде в закрытой коробочке. Донна периодически открывает её, чтобы полюбоваться: кольцо безупречно, от него совершенно невозможно отвести взгляд, его так и хочется примерить. Тем не менее Донна не надевает его.

Ей уже доводилось произносить заветное «да», и она знает, как всё будет дальше, но в этот раз всё неуловимо иначе. Предложение сделано и принято, окончательно и с полным осознанием, и, к её удивлению, это совсем не ощущается как конец света.

Донна в очередной раз открывает коробочку, чтобы взглянуть на кольцо. Грег обнимает её со спины и целует в шею, ничего не говоря.

— Мало ли, вдруг Сэм всё же решится сделать мне предложение, — шутит Донна. Она не вполне уверена в том, какого именно разговора пытается избежать.

Улыбнувшись, Грег проводит ладонями по её плечами и притягивает к себе за талию.

— Мне стоит волноваться из-за какого-то повара?

— Он делает обалденный итальянский саб.

— Я отобью тебя обратно курицей по-охотничьи, — уверенно заявляет Грег, прижимаясь губами к её ключице, и Донна одобрительно мурлычет, прижимаясь к нему спиной.

Сэмом зовут владельца небольшого кафе в двух шагах от квартиры Донны. Она завтракает у него почти каждое утро, и Сэм страшно смущается в её присутствии, явно не решаясь заговорить о чём-либо, не связанном с её заказом. Донне это кажется невероятно милым и очень забавным; у неё всегда хватало поклонников, но мало кто из них был бы настолько стеснителен.

— Да ты никак ревнуешь, — поддразнивает она.

— Конечно, ревную. — Несмотря на свои слова, Грег ухмыляется, поймав её взгляд в отражении зеркала. — И если Сэм не сделает тебе предложение сегодня, он будет полным идиотом.

Донну восхищают его терпение и мягкость, которые даются Грегу без каких-либо видимых усилий, но неспособность сформулировать собственные сомнения, все «за» и «против», борющиеся в её сознании, выводит из себя. Донна — коренная жительница Нью-Йорка до мозга костей, вся её жизнь состоит из принятия решений и следования чётким планам — и тем не менее в ней каким-то образом нашлось место для этого кольца. Донна испытывает смутное, неопределённое беспокойство на грани осознаваемого и бессознательного, которое ей никак не удаётся ухватить.

Одно из немногих, чему её научил Харви (а не она его, как бывало обычно), — это что ощущения и предчувствия не стоит переоценивать. Поэтому, когда Грег выходит из комнаты, Донна надевает кольцо — оно налезает очень легко и уютно обхватывает палец — и выкидывает из головы все сомнения.

Она забывает о кольце ровно в тот момент, когда его замечает Харви, и это настолько типично для их отношений, что Донна даже не удивляется. Они работают вместе слишком давно и научились жить в едином ритме, дополнять друг друга, как причина и следствие, и даже теряя синхронизацию, они всё равно продолжают идти параллельными путями.

Донна успевает прочесть выражение его лица, прежде чем Харви прячется под привычной маской, но сначала не придаёт ему значения. Лишь позже, когда Харви разговаривает по телефону в своём кабинете, она замечает его застывший взгляд, прикованный к одной точке. Именно там находилась рука Донны в тот момент, когда он увидел на ней кольцо. Донна продолжает работать, составляя для Харви расписание по текущему делу, но теперь она не может перестать думать о непривычной тяжести на безымянном пальце — и о гамме эмоций, промелькнувших на лице Харви: растерянность, удивление, страх.

Донна знает, что Харви привык прятать эмоции, хоронить их как можно глубже, практически не пользуясь ими, даже как оружием, — урок, выученный им несколько десятилетий назад. В его жизни всё подчиняется неизменным правилам, которые позволяют ему чувствовать землю под ногами; единственные допустимые неожиданности — это те, которые он может использовать в суде. Однако их с Донной отношения — это одновременно исключение и правило, надёжный фундамент, выстроенный ими совместно, и нерушимые стены, достаточно высокие, чтобы служить укрытием. Так что она знает, что означает каждая из его эмоций: растерянность — потому что он не ожидал, что всё настолько серьёзно; удивление — как он мог это пропустить; страх — что всё может измениться.

Именно страх неотступно сопровождает её весь день, пока она готовит документы для его судебного заседания, вносит изменения в его расписание и отвечает за него на звонки из Фонда Глесса, пока сам Харви висит на другой линии. Если она хоть немного знает Харви (это риторической вопрос: конечно, она знает его), то без труда предскажет, что будет дальше, даже сможет предугадать конкретный момент...

— Интересный способ рассказать мне об этом.

Харви останавливается у её стола и бросает совершенно обыденный взгляд на кольцо.

— Оно больше, чем ты ожидал? — игриво спрашивает Донна.

— И долго ты ждала возможности это сказать? — ухмыляется Харви.

— Ты портишь такой момент!

Разговор течёт с привычной лёгкостью, но Харви закрыт чуть больше обычного, Донна не может прочитать его мысли, и это беспокоит её. Совсем не так она собиралась сообщить ему новости, но так и не сделала этого за прошедшие четыре дня, скованная непривычной нерешительностью. Ей нужно было чуть больше времени.

— Поздравляю, Донна, — говорит с Харви с совершенно искренней улыбкой, тёплой и уверенной, без тени той закрытости, которую заметила Донна всего мгновениями раньше. Возможно, она просто придумала это, слишком увлёкшись угадыванием чужих мыслей.

Она улыбается в ответ, игнорируя неясное чувство, поселяющееся где-то внутри, и сообщает с невинным видом:

— Грег считает, что ты мог бы быть подружкой невесты.

— А как именно проходит обычно девичник? — спрашивает Харви, задумавшись над предложением.

***

Оклад Донны полностью соответствует её статусу лучшего юридического секретаря, работающего на лучшего адвоката Нью-Йорка, так что к планированию свадьбы она подходит со всей серьёзностью и вниманием к мельчайшим деталям, отточенным за годы работы наряду с другими навыками, делающими её лучшей: безупречной точностью в оценках, владением широким спектром психологических инструментов и нездоровым пристрастием к систематизации.

Она вычёркивает почти половину из списка планов меньше чем за месяц, и это они ещё даже не успели назначить дату. Подобный успех не может не впечатлять, но Донна почему-то не чувствует привычного удовлетворения. Что-то не так, и это сбивает её с толку, оставляя странное, незнакомое чувство, отдающееся покалыванием на коже.

Грег наливает для неё бокал вина и садится рядом на диван.

— Нам стоит об этом поговорить?

Донна смотрит на него и удерживает рвущуюся с кончика языка колкость. Она всегда в рабочем режиме, всегда заточена под Харви и готова к их быстрым обменам репликами. Оставшиеся позади обломки всех её прежних отношений всё же преподали ей кое-какой урок.

— Слишком быстро?

— Не совсем. — Он улыбается и качает головой. — Ты мчишься вперёд, словно это какая-то гонка и ты должна кого-то обогнать. Но если ты правда этого хочешь, то я не против — мы можем покончить со всем этим хоть завтра.

— Ты сдаёшься слишком легко, — шутит Донна. — У тебя всё выходит как-то очень уж просто.

— Я и должен делать всё более простым.

Грег целует её в макушку. Донна поднимает на него глаза и неожиданно понимает, что всё это он говорит всерьёз. Где-то под рёбрами вспыхивает неясная тревога, и Донна делает глоток вина, уходя от продолжения разговора.

Всё и без Грега происходит на удивление легко: она легко находит платье, совершенно потрясающее, подходящего размера и по удачной цене, и ещё с дюжину необходимых для свадьбы вещей находятся так легко, как если бы кто-то отложил их для неё, и Донне даже не приходится прибегать к своим талантам. Грег терпеливо соглашается с каждым её решением, но она никак не может отделаться от чувства, что сама разваливает своё дело, загоняя себя в ловушку из неоспоримых аргументов. Она проводит слишком много времени среди адвокатов, каждый разговор для неё превращается в прения сторон; Донна уже не способна воспринимать жизнь не через призму закона и подсознательно всегда готова к конфликту.

На работе всё как обычно, включая Харви и его самоуверенность, самовлюблённость и чарующее обаяние. Но в то же время что-то с ним не так, хотя Донне не удаётся точно уловить разницу. Он, пожалуй, ведёт себя слишком нормально, словно сверяя каждый шаг с каким-то пособием по типичному поведению Харви Спектера, и именно это служит для Донны тревожным сигналом. Она чаще обычного смотрит на него сквозь стеклянную дверь, пытаясь заметить хоть какое-то изменение. 

Это не вполне рационально — сомневаться во всём слишком простом и слишком нормальном; Донне вообще не слишком свойственны сомнения и рефлексия, и тем не менее её беспокоит тот факт, что всё вокруг в полном порядке — именно потому, что всё в полном порядке. В мире Донны Полсен — в мире Харви — порядок возможен лишь тогда, когда Донна его создаёт.

Она заканчивает черновик ходатайства для апелляции по делу Маккаллоха ровно в тот момент, когда Харви подходит, чтобы забрать бумаги, и Донна вновь старается не обращать внимания на это совпадение.

— Ты уже позвонила в кейтеринг? — спрашивает Харви, и Донне требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он говорит про свадьбу. — Поверь, они одни из лучших в городе.

— И это удовольствие стоит 250 баксов на человека.

— Скажи, что ты от меня, — отмахивается Харви.

— О, у них специальная скидка для Харви Спектера? — Донна приподнимает бровь, но Харви предпочитает проигнорировать вопрос, отвечая лишь взглядом, в котором читается что-то среднее между «о, да ладно» и «так я тебе и сказал».

Можно подумать, Донна не получила ответ из всего, что он уже успел сказать. Харви редко удаётся что-то скрыть от неё, не прилагая к этому серьёзных усилий.

— Давай, иди — тебе нужно померить платья, выбрать место, всё спланировать, — говорит он, словно зачитывая её расписание, как если бы он был Донной, а она — им самим и нуждалась в напоминаниях. — Ты что-то не слишком...

Харви обрывает себя на полуслове и будто бы даже сам удивляется собственной невысказанной мысли, и это так непривычно для него, так странно, что Донне даже хочется перемотать назад и убедиться в том, что это действительно было.

— Ты что-то слишком спокойна, — поправляет он сам себя и ухмыляется: — Для невесты.

В последнее время она далека от спокойствия, но Донна, подыгрывая ему, смеряет Харви недовольным взглядом:

— Меня оскорбляет предположение, будто я должна вести себя типично.

— Ты же знаешь, со мной это не работает, — веселится Харви.

— О, сработало бы, если бы я встала, — парирует Донна и бросает взгляд на часы. — Три минуты.

В уголках губ Харви появляется улыбка, и он чуть склоняет голову, давая понять, что всё услышал. Он уходит в сторону конференц-зала, и Донна смотрит ему вслед, выискивая подсказки, которые лишь ей одной способны что-то дать, в его походке, в его осанке, в том, держит ли он руку в кармане или же она свободно опущена вниз, — множество деталей, складывающихся для неё в цельную картину, но она никак не может истолковать одну-единственную из них.

***

Сначала это просто один раз — Донна задерживается в офисе и приходит домой поздно. Но один раз превращается в три, и Донна вновь и вновь осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Грега, поворачивает ключ в замке и бесшумно проскальзывает под одеяло, — каждый вечер, словно это неделя перед судом, и у неё полно работы. На самом деле у неё нет причин задерживаться, ей просто нравится привычная, уютная тишина, опускающаяся на опустевший офис в послерабочее время. 

В этой тишине она может позволить себе расслабиться.

***

Проходит ровно месяц, и она наконец понимает: осознание вспыхивает где-то внутри, распахивая дверь в бесконечность, — просто потому, что Харви перестаёт спрашивать, как дела.

В другое время Донна вряд ли обратила бы на это внимание, пропустив за обычным обменом колкостями, столь привычным и естественным для них с Харви, не вызывающим никакой настороженности. Но не сейчас.

Всё вокруг и так слишком нормально, слишком стандартно — безболезненная подготовка к свадьбе, типичные диалоги с Харви, — всё это выводит Донну из равновесия, вызывает недоверие и сомнения. Она словно балансирует на краю обрыва, и все их с Харви прежние диалоги прокручиваются в голове, наслаиваясь друг на друга и обретая новый смысл. Все ниточки увязываются наконец в единый узор, и Донна видит вдруг полную картину. Все его вопросы, его забота о ней. Харви чувствует её нарастающее беспокойство, реагирует на все изменения в её настроении, потому что он ищет их, вслушивается в них.

Эта мысль вызывает у неё почти болезненную реакцию, ведь это же Харви. Она знает Харви как саму себя, как любимую книгу, зачитанную до дыр от корки до корки. Детские травмы оставили на нём глубокий отпечаток; Харви может сколько угодно считать себя человеком в стальной броне, лишённым слабостей, но Донна видела не раз, как его прошлое прорывается порой наружу. Но он не может измениться: он не приемлет перемен, как не приемлет и поражения, и в этот момент Донна понимает, что её стараниями он познал и то, и другое.

Она резко встаёт, и Харви невольно выпрямляется, бросая на неё тревожный взгляд.

— Что такое?

Донна заходит в его кабинет и делает глубокий вдох. Она может воспользоваться какой-нибудь уловкой, найти оправдание или отвлекающий манёвр, но когда дело касается Харви, откровенность и прямота всегда срабатывали для Донны лучше всего. 

— Ты была права, — замечает Харви в повисшей тишине, пытаясь замаскировать юмором странность ситуации, — когда ты стоишь, это действительно работает лучше.

Донна хмурится. Это тоже совершенно типично дня них — попытки Харви спрятать за шуткой то, что она не может забыть. 

— Харви, это нужно прекратить.

Он серьёзнеет от её тона.

— Прекратить что? Что случилось?

— Ты, всё это, — Донна показывает на что-то между ними и замолкает, с осторожностью выбирая слова, — твои чувства. 

В глазах Харви отражается недоумение. Донна берёт себя в руки, подходит ближе и повторяет, пытаясь заставить его понять:

— Твои чувства ко мне.

Он реагирует именно так, как она ожидала. Харви ощетинивается бронёй, напрягаясь всем телом.

— Так, что происходит?

Донна даже не знает, с чего лучше начать. То, что она собирается сказать, слишком сложно и глобально, и ей не подобрать таких слов, которые смогли бы это объяснить. Спор с Харви чаще всего похож на словесный спарринг, который совершенно выматывает Донну каждый раз, но в этом спарринге есть свой ритм — удар, ложный выпад, уклонение, удар. Адвокатам в этом нет равных.

— Удивительно, — говорит она, — что из всех моментов ты выбрал именно этот, чтобы обрести любовь.

Глаза Харви едва заметно сужаются.

— Если ты про тот раз...

— О Господи, — перебивает его Донна. — Если я знала тогда...

Она не договаривает, но непроизнесённые слова всё равно звучат в её сознании, ошеломляя грузом понимания. Из её горла вырывается короткий смешок.

— Да, полагаю, всё могло бы быть иначе.

— То есть ты, — медленно произносит Харви, скептически приподнимая брови, и его голос сочится сарказмом, — считаешь, что я тебя люблю.

— Я считаю, что ты понятия не имеешь, что это значит, — честно отвечает она.

Лицо Харви каменеет, и Донна понимает, что он начинает злиться.

— О, вот как?

— Эмоции могут быть изъяном, уязвимым местом, рычагом воздействия, — цитирует она. — Уверена, ты помнишь это.

Холодное молчание Харви вполне отвечает на её вопрос. Это утверждение легло в основу последнего крупного дела Харви в прокуратуре, но корни его уходят гораздо глубже, чем Донна могла тогда понять.

— Ты живёшь в уверенности, что забота о ком-то — это преимущество, вкладываемое в руки противника, — напоминает Донна. — Так что — да, я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, что значить любить.

Его лицо по-прежнему неподвижно, челюсти крепко сжаты в гневе, но зерно сомнения уже посеяно, и что-то начинает меняться в глазах Харви.

— Я никогда не говорил ничего, что могло бы...

— Любовь — это не просто слова, Харви. Любовь — это поступки. Действия.

Он едва не усмехается, но удерживается в последний момент, и Донна почти видит, как кусочки мозаики встают на свои места в его голове.

— Почему ты нанял меня обратно? — настаивает она.

Харви смотрит на неё точно так же, как тогда, на улице возле её дома.

— Ты опять об этом?

— Я не настолько ценный кадр.

— Ты лучшая, — возражает Харви и обводит свой кабинет рукой. — Мне необходимо всё лучшее.

Она выдыхает сквозь зубы, наконец давая выход раздражению, и повышает голос:

— Чтобы кто-то тыкал тебя носом в твоё же дерьмо? Хранил твои секреты? Угадывал твои ходы ещё до того, как ты до них додумаешься?

— Конечно, нет...

— Нет? — переспрашивает Донна, не позволяя себя перебить, и продолжает, уже почти переходя на крик: — А все эти внеурочные часы? Ты постоянно интересовался, как я, угадывал, что мне нужно... Всё идёт настолько чётко и безупречно, лишь потому что ты следишь за этим. Это и есть любовь, Харви!

Глаза Харви распахиваются в изумлённом понимании, и шквал эмоций отражается на его лице, когда до него наконец доходит истина, ошеломляя и повергая этим в ярость.

— Твою мать! — Он ударяет ладонью по столу. — Чего ты хочешь от меня?! Почему именно теперь?

Донна издаёт нервный смешок:

— Потому что я выхожу замуж.

— Разве ты не должна быть поэтому счастлива? — парирует он и замирает в тот же момент, шокированный собственными словами. — Чёрт. Донна... Я это имел...

Харви замолкает и растерянно проводит ладонью по волосам. Но Донна уже услышала его и знает, что он имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Её мысли срываются и спутываются, превращаясь в хаос. Это словно удар под дых; слово «счастлива» разносится эхом внутри её головы, слишком громадное для столь ограниченного пространства.

— Донна, — голос Харви ломается на её имени.

— Не извиняйся, — зло обрывает она, прежде чем Харви снова открывает рот. — Не нужно.

Она не хочет этого слышать, она просто не вынесет этого — Харви никогда не извиняется, никогда, и она не хочет, чтобы он извинялся. Это будет слишком. Слишком много эмоций и чувств переплетено вместе, прошлое и настоящее сталкиваются в яркой вспышке, и Донне начинает не хватать воздуха.

Не только Харви открытая книга для неё — за долгие годы, проведённые бок о бок, он столь же хорошо научился чувствовать её саму. Донна видит болезненное понимание в его взгляде, когда на него обрушивается осознание собственных чувств; что если и он прав на её счёт?..

Донна выходит из кабинета, не произнеся больше ни слова и не глядя Харви в глаза.

***

Она хочет, чтобы свадьба состоялась во вторник, в полдень, когда солнце будет стоять в зените, яркое и ослепляющее, и чтобы это было где-то на севере штата, у самой границы с Канадой, где, заглянув за горизонт, можно увидеть другую страну и воображаемую линию между тем, что прямо перед ней, и тем, что ожидает по ту сторону.

***

Донна наблюдает за тем, как Грег готовит. Каждое движение его рук чётко выверено, и в них есть некий успокаивающий ритм.

— Ты счастлив? — неуверенно спрашивает Донна.

Он не поднимает на неё глаза, и это почему-то заставляет вспыхнуть затаившуюся в груди Донны тревогу. Грег несколько раз помешивает содержимое кастрюли и лишь затем оборачивается.

— Конечно, счастлив, — мягко отвечает он. — Но ты ведь спрашиваешь не об этом.

Донна наклоняет голову. Её почти подташнивает, но любопытство пересиливает:

— О чём же я спрашиваю?

— Счастлива ли ты?

Его вопрос заставляет вспомнить о Харви, и это слишком неожиданно и болезненно; одна лишь мысль о Харви заставляет Донну напрячься, и она резко огрызается:

— Почему все задают мне этот вопрос?

— Ты занимаешься свадебными приготовлениями так, словно это какая-то проблема, которую ты должна решить.

— Я просто серьёзно ко всему подхожу, — возмущается она.

— Это не сражение, которое тебе нужно выиграть, — говорит Грег, и в его голосе впервые появляется оттенок раздражения.

Донна вспыхивает, чувствуя, как заливается краской её шея и тугой узел скручивается в животе.

— Ты так это видишь?

— Мы даже ни разу не обсудили, где именно хотим устроить свадьбу!

— Да какая разница! — Донна всплескивает руками.

— А разве она не должна быть? — резко спрашивает Грег.

В повисшей тишине звенят эмоции и слова, рвущиеся наружу. Злость Донны испаряется, оставляя после себя вину. Потому что да, Грег прав, разница для Донны есть, должна быть, вот только она не находит в себе ничего, кроме чувства долга и смутного желания чего-то большего.

Грег смотрит на неё тяжёлым взглядом, его голос пронизан болью, но звучит мягко:

— Я не могу хотеть счастья за нас двоих, Донна.

Пожалуй, это самые страшные слова, которые она когда-либо слышала.

***

Устав от безупречной нормальности всего происходящего, Донна испытывает глубокое облегчение, когда что-то наконец нарушает баланс.

Это не извинения — по крайней мере, не в том виде, в каком Донна боялась их получить; Харви не испуган, не сломлен и не растерян. Но Донна всё понимает по взглядам, брошенным сквозь стеклянную перегородку, и ему ничего не нужно говорить. Они всегда лучше всего взаимодействовали без слов.

Он просто обещает отпустить.

Вот только Донна уже ничего не может поделать с тем, что знает о его чувствах. Харви пытается их заглушить, спрятать, но куда проще пообещать от чего-то отказаться, чем действительно сделать это. Донна видит любовь в каждом взгляде Харви, слышит в каждом его слове и интонации. Выглядело ли это так же, когда всё было наоборот? 

Донна вспоминает, как Харви вёл себя тогда, его внимательность, предупредительность и абсолютную естественность, позволившую Донне найти утешение в привычном порядке вещей.

Теперь же всё по-другому, словно по щелчку переключателя. Если раньше, когда Харви не подозревал о значении своих чувств, он вёл себя слишком обычно и нормально, то теперь, когда он борется с этими чувствами, прекрасно осознавая их суть, они неудержимо проступают на поверхности, оставляя отпечатки на всём, что делает Харви, как следы крови, сочащейся из раскрывшейся раны.

И Донна невольно отвечает на них, к своему собственному удивлению; всё, что так долго было запрятано, вырывается наружу, словно не было этих десяти лет, словно всё случилось вот только вера. Это так глупо — любовь во имя любви, как в каких-нибудь романах восемнадцатого столетия.

Даже на расстоянии она ощущает на себе пристальное внимание Харви, похожее на неумолимое давление гравитации, и знает, что он постоянно думает о ней.

Майк замечает что-то и останавливается, проходя мимо стола Донны:

— Он какой-то странный, или мне кажется?

Донна знает, что время поможет им справиться с этим.

Когда-нибудь.

***

Разговор, начинающийся вполне мирно, быстро переходит на повышенные тона и превращается в ожесточённый обмен хлёсткими, болезненными репликами и придирками к словам друг друга.

Они сидят на кухне, опустошённые и уставшие, и расстояние между ними кажется бесконечно огромным. Кольцо лежит на столе, красиво поблескивая.

— Я люблю тебя. — В этот момент Донна совершенно искренна, хотя всё уже кончено, и её голос звучит хрипло после ссоры.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Грег уже без прежней злости, но его грустная улыбка не способна унять боль. — Но это не то, что тебе нужно.

Донна молча качает головой, не зная, что сказать. 

— Ты хочешь не просто любви, ты хочешь быть желанной, быть необходимой. Тебе нужно было...

— Что-то изменить, — заканчивает Донна за него, и это истинная правда. — И ты был рядом.

— И я был рядом, — негромко соглашается Грег, и Донне почти физически больно. — Но на этом нельзя построить семью. 

***

В расставании она обретает любовь, и это даже смешно, потому что Донна это уже проходила.

Они с Харви оба уже проходили это, но, оказывается, забытые чувства ничем не отличаются от спрятанных или тех, которые ты полагала утраченными. Проходят годы, но эти чувства всё равно обманывают время и вспыхивают вновь — неудержимо и не спрашивая разрешения, такие же сильные и яркие, какими Донна их помнит, и её разум вступает в схватку с сердцем каждый раз, когда Харви оказывается рядом.

В то же время кое-что всё же отличается — в этот раз они оба в равном положении, воздух между ними искрит, как оголённый электрический провод. Каждый импульс застаёт Донну врасплох, накрывая эмоциями с головой, и когда она видит их отражение во взгляде Харви, она готова послать благоразумие к чёрту.

Вот только Донна знает, как легко и болезненно всё может измениться, и мысль о том, что любовь во всех её проявлениях внове для Харви, приносит одновременно облегчение и разочарование. Чувства Харви столь глубоки и, кажется, бессмертны именно потому, что Донна, как ни смешно, была для него первой.

Таким образом — да, в определённом смысле, Донна уже проходила через это, уже отдавала Харви своё сердце, но сейчас для этого совсем неподходящий момент и неподходящий повод. Она вновь заталкивает свои чувства как можно глубже и надеется лишь, что выучила свой урок и не допустит прежних ошибок.

***

— Донна!

Она ждёт его в полной готовности и протягивает первую папку ещё прежде, чем Харви успевает дойти до её стола. Он останавливается и с удивлением смотрит на папку. Донна испытывает настоящее удовольствие в волнующем предвкушении того момента, когда реакция Харви подтвердит, что она опять оказалась права. 

Он поднимает глаза:

— Это...

— Нет, — отвечает Донна, но всё равно впихивает папку ему в руки, вслед за этим протягивая другую, — вот то, о чём ты хотел попросить.

Харви хмурится, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Хорошо, а в первой папке?..

— То, о чём ты попросишь меня чуть позже, — небрежно говорит Донна, втайне наслаждаясь моментом. Она действительно лучшая в своём деле, Харви в этом не ошибся.

— Отчёты о продвижении по службе? — ошеломлённо уточняет он.

— Мне только нужна твоя подпись. — Донна открывает первую страницу и показывает кончиком ручки: — Вот здесь.

Харви подписывает документы, бросив на неё лишь один быстрый взгляд, полный неверия и глубокого восхищения, но Донна успевает заметить в нём и кое-что более личное, предназначенное для неё одной, но выданное против воли. Ответное чувство вспыхивает под рёбрами, обдавая жаром.

Донна удерживает его под контролем, не выпуская на свободу, и берёт себя в руки. Всё это не настоящее — просто невольная реакция на сложившиеся обстоятельства, не более того. 

Харви мимолётно, словно ненароком, касается руки Донны, и это вполне могло бы быть чем-то случайным и незначительным, но трудно не заметить отсутствие кольца на её безымянном пальце.

— Некоторые вещи не меняются, — замечает Донна с деланой небрежностью, за которой кроется целое множество смыслов: и «Я собиралась тебе сказать», и «Ты же знал, что этим всё закончится», и «Это ничего не меняет, я по-прежнему лучшая в своём деле».

Даже если Харви улавливает хотя бы один из них, его лицо остаётся непроницаемым.

— В этом я даже не сомневался.

***

Ей кажется, что её чувства выходят из берегов, прорвав плотину, на которую пришлось слишком большое давление за последнее время. 

В конце концов, она же хотела перемен, разве нет? Эта мысль заставляет её скривиться. О да, за эти два месяца ей по горло хватило эмоций и перемен.

Донна идёт в бар вместе с Рейчел и заказывает один и тот же напиток снова и снова, четыре раза подряд — классический мартини, столь восхитительно сухой, что его хочется больше и больше.

Донна думает о Харви.

Иногда, наблюдая за ним, она думает, знает ли Харви разницу между страстью и любовью, помнит ли о том, что именно было между ними в прошлом, и способен ли вернуться к этому вновь.

***

Она забывает об их чувствах в самый неподходящий момент. Закрываются одновременно два крупных дела — Альспах-Кенни и Вольпато, — и офис погружается в атмосферу полного безумия и хаоса. Так что Донне просто не до того, и всё происходит неожиданно и без предупреждения.

В архиве царит беспорядок. Всё свободное пространство заставлено коробками с документами, между которыми кое-как приткнулись ассистенты и помощники. Донна осторожно пробирается через эту своеобразную полосу препятствий, ступая между коробками и людьми, с глухим стуком опускает стопку документов на стол перед Харви и садится рядом с ним на свободный стул.

Это лишь короткая передышка, дающая возможность вырваться ненадолго из кабинета и конференц-зала. Дело почти доведено до конца, осталось только разобрать последние детали, и ради этого Харви жертвует комфортом, отдавая предпочтение доступности всех необходимых материалов.

Места едва хватает, и их стулья составлены вплотную. Они листают вместе арбитражное соглашение, и где-то между седьмым параграфом и заключением Донна неожиданно осознаёт, насколько близко сидит к Харви — гораздо ближе, чем они оба допускали в последнее время. Они соприкасаются плечами, руками и коленями, и от этого Донну почти бросает в дрожь.

Она вытаскивает из стопки обнаруженный ею документ — находка не столь значительная, но Харви наверняка пригодится, — но совершенно теряется в ворохе собственных мыслей, эмоций и желаний, так некстати прорвавших внутренние барьеры. Донна хочет ощутить пальцы Харви, сжимающиеся на её запястьях, прикоснуться к его горячей и влажной от пота коже, под которой перекатываются сильные мышцы, обнять ногой его бедро, когда он прижмёт её своим телом.

Харви непривычно молчалив. Воздух между ними раскалён до предела и искрит от соприкосновения, и момент тянется невозможно долго.

Они оба неподвижны, но сердце Донны бьётся быстро и гулко, как после бега, во рту пересохло. Донна всматривается в текст, тщетно пытаясь уловить значение слов: обязательство, раскрытие сведений, подлинность...

Она вспоминает, что именно обнаружила в документе, когда Харви неожиданно встаёт.

— Ходатайство о представлении доказательств, — говорит он, обратив внимание именно то, что хотела показать ему Донна, и его голос звучит слишком громко и почти с облегчением. 

Харви оборачивается. Он стоит уже в шаге от стола, но прикосновение друг другу ещё слишком свежо и жжёт изнутри, и взгляд Харви выдаёт то, чего он никогда не осмелится произнести вслух.

Слова срываются с языка прежде, чем Донна успевает себя остановить:

— Ну разве мы не идеальная пара?

***

Подобные моменты неизбежно накапливаются, несмотря на все их старания. Всё начинается с обычных мелочей — случайных прикосновений и перехваченных взглядов, — но постепенно всё заходит дальше и дальше. Неловкое молчание в лифте. Мягкое поглаживание её ладони большим пальцем. Многозначительное «включая тебя». Быстрая улыбка, которую Харви не успевает спрятать.

Этих моментов становится слишком много, их уже невозможно не замечать, и память Донны переполнена значимыми моментами и потайными намёками, предназначенными исключительно для неё.

***

Время проходит, но чувства никуда не деваются, и Донна даже начинает подозревать, что подсознательно не хочет от них избавляться.

Их притягивает друг к другу с непреодолимой, неподвластной их воле силой, и это притяжение работает против них, сталкивая в дверных проёмах, конференц-залах и коридорах, сводя воедино все случайные моменты. Ощущение близости Харви становится константой, которую не удаётся игнорировать. Они знают друг друга долгие годы, их совместная история охватывает куда больше, чем коктейльные вечеринки, «Пирсон-Хардман», дни рождения и похороны, повышения, признания и ритуалы с консервным ножом, но сейчас они ступают на совершенно новую для себя территорию.

Рамки, которые выстраивались ими сознательно или нет и давно стали чем-то естественным и привычным, оказываются сломаны, и возможность нарушить границы личного пространства опьяняет. Каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд лишь распаляет, вызывая вспышку желания, сметающую все прочие эмоции.

Сдерживать чувства становится практически невозможно; Донна даже не уверена, что Харви ещё пытается это делать. Она знает, что нужно что-то сделать с этим, что-то изменить, но проходят дни, проходят недели, проходит почти целый месяц, прежде чем она решается наконец сделать необходимый шаг.

Она стучит в его дверь и играет ва-банк.

— Вообще-то, — начинает Донна, — это было наше общее решение, не так ли?

Она стоит посреди его квартиры в огромной комнате, тянущейся сразу во все стороны. Харви не проявляет ни удивления, ни беспокойства, просто внимательно смотрит на неё, прежде чем кивнуть. Донна невольно обращает внимание на его домашний неофициальный облик, удивительно смягчающий образ Харви: рукава закатаны до локтей, галстук снят, ворот рубашки расстёгнут.

Она отводит взгляд и делает глубокий вдох. У неё заготовлена целая речь, и Донна намерена произнести её целиком.

— Ты только думаешь, что любишь меня, — говорит она.

— Донна.

Она вскидывает руку:

— Я собиралась выходить замуж. Это выбило тебя из колеи.

— Нет, вообще-то...

— Но теперь, — Донна добавляет в голос твёрдости, и эта перемена заставляет Харви замолкнуть, — теперь я...

Её взгляд цепляется за галстук Харви, небрежно брошенный на диван, и сбивается с мысли, обрывая свою речь слишком быстро, задолго до предполагаемого финала. Ей не остаётся ничего, кроме как воспользоваться собственным советом и высказать всё напрямую.

— Я не знаю, что с этим делать.

Её тянет беспомощно покачать головой, но Донна никогда не была беспомощной и не может позволить этой ситуации сделать её таковой. Харви смотрит на неё так осторожно, что Донна почти готова разбиться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — медленно спрашивает он, и это непонимание выводит Донну из себя.

— Я не могу перестать думать о тебе, — выпаливает она и раздражённо выдыхает. — Ясно? Вот в чём проблема. Вот это вот, — она показывает по очереди на них обоих и вспоминает вдруг _ту_  ночь, — не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

Повисает долгая пауза, похожая на неожиданное затишье перед порывом грозы, и в животе что-то сжимается. В конце концов, несмотря на все усилия, это может стать концом их отношений. Донна обхватывает себя руками и поднимает взгляд на Харви. Его губы едва уловимо дёргаются, и Донна готова поклясться, что он сдерживает улыбку.

— Харви, это не смешно, — хмурится она.

— Да, разумеется. — Он встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь не выпасть из разговора. — Ты права. Это очень серьёзно. Прости.

Донна удивлённо моргает. 

— Что?

Он, кажется, даже не слышит её.

— Значит, ты не можешь перестать думать обо мне?

На этот раз он всё же улыбается, не удержавшись.

Всё идёт совсем не так, как Донна планировала. Она поворачивается и делает несколько шагов в сторону кухни, увеличивая расстояние между собой и Харви.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит? — Её голос звучит чуть более зло, чем ей бы хотелось. — Ты влюбился в меня, потому что я просто оказалась рядом в нужный момент. Потому что это было проще всего.

— Я бы так не сказал, — возражает Харви, и его губы по-прежнему растягивает всё та же дурацкая улыбка.

Донна нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой.

— Значит, потому что ты не мог меня заполучить. Господи, всего пару месяцев назад я собиралась выходить замуж! — напоминает она с отчаянием. 

Все накопившиеся за это время мысли, все надежды и сомнения, весь список аргументов «за» и «против» прорывают плотину, вырываясь наружу словесным потоком.

— Впервые в жизни ты позволил себе влюбиться, и, скажем откровенно, обычно я не самый худший вариант. — В её голосе мелькает нотка самодовольства. — Но в этот раз всё совсем иначе, Харви, в этот раз речь идёт о нас с тобой. У нас идеальные отношения, но любовь? — Она издаёт короткий злой смешок. — Да что мы оба знаем о любви? Ты же сам сказал тогда — «не стоит портить хорошие...»

Она переоценила расстояние между ними. Харви покрывает в один быстрый длинный шаг, оказываясь рядом прежде, чем Донна успевает это осознать, и запечатывает её губы поцелуем, лишая слов и воздуха, с настойчивой жаждой, которая отзывается во всём её теле. И она реагирует почти бессознательно, на чистых инстинктах, подавая вперёд, обхватывая Харви за шею и притягивая ближе. 

Воспоминания оживают, обращаясь в настоящее, и Донна целует его, вкладывая в прикосновение губ и языка все прошедшие годы, всё накопившееся желание, нараставшее с каждым их диалогом, каждым мгновением, проведённым вместе и бережно сохранённым в памяти. Донне кажется, что она срывается с обрыва, поддавшись манящему зову гравитации, но Харви возвращает ей ощущение баланса. 

Уверенно обхватив её за бёдра, он толкает Донну назад, пока она не упирается спиной в колонну, разделяющую комнату на части. Донна обвивает его ногой, запускает пальцы в волосы. Язык Харви трётся об её собственный, обещающе, непристойно и одновременно нежно. 

Затем он чуть отстраняется, ровно настолько, чтобы Донна могла увидеть его лицо и то, как он смотрит на неё. Его чувства больше не скрыты за маской профессионализма, строгим пиджаком и обстоятельствами — они все на поверхности, и неприкрытая жажда обладания в его взгляде вызывает у Донны дрожь.

Харви улыбается бессовестно и нахально, и в этом весь он — начертанная на песке история длиной в тринадцать лет, вечное стремление к большему и неспособность меняться, прошлое и настоящее, увязанные воедино и сложенные к её ногам.

— Я наконец-то лишил тебя дара речи? — ухмыляется Харви, наклоняется и прослеживает языком линию её подбородка. 

Донна не желает ни о чём думать. Её захлёстывают эмоции, и она просто хочет, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Поэтому вместо ответа она ловит его губы своими и языком даёт понять всё, что не было сказано вслух. В конце концов, её таланты никогда не ограничивались только умением заговаривать зубы.

Она прижимается к нему, упираясь бедром между его ног и чуть покачиваясь; Харви глухо стонет и опускает голову.

— Протестую, — возмущается он, когда вновь обретает способность дышать, и в отместку кусает её в шею.

Донне совсем не стыдно, не теперь, когда она ощущает его вкус, а низкий голос Харви отдаётся внутри неё вибрацией, когда он прижимается губами к её коже. Для неё вообще не остаётся ничего, кроме ощущений, полностью побеждающих разум. Харви прижимает запястья Донны к столбу за её спиной и болезненно впивается в её горло.

Он отступает на полшага, чтобы сделать вдох, но по-прежнему удерживает её руки и смотрит так, словно Донна не то десерт, не то серьёзная опасность, не то всё сразу.

— Это чтобы я не сбежала? — насмешливо спрашивает Донна, проверяя надёжность захвата.

— Скорее, для моей защиты, — улыбается Харви.

Донна усмехается; Харви невольно опускает взгляд на её губы, и её пульс мгновенно учащается в ответ.

Молчание затягивается, но не кажется пустым. Донна любуется столь непривычным для Харви выражением беззащитности и полной открытости, запоминает каждую эмоцию, отражающуюся на его лице. Они стоят на распутье, и она отчётливо это осознаёт.

— Наверное, нам стоит поговорить? — предлагает Харви самым непосредственным тоном, расслабленно нависая над ней. Он разжимает пальцы, сжимающие её запястья, и просто упирается в столб обеими руками, оставляя ей место для манёвра и право выбора.

За годы совместной работы они выработали определённые правила, которые позволяют их отношениям оставаться комфортными и надёжными. Донна знает его лучше, чем порой он сам; Харви понимает её лучше, чем кто угодно другой. На этом строится их взаимодействие, и оно приносит свои плоды. Разумеется, случаются эмоциональные всплески, непредвиденные обстоятельства — как удачные, так и не очень, но правила, по которым они живут и работают, не менялись никогда. Ни разу.

— Мы не знаем, чем это может закончиться, — замечает Донна, и в её голосе звучит одновременно предупреждение и предвкушение. Харви медлит, словно пытаясь предвидеть возможные варианты, но затем кивает, соглашаясь с ней.

Донна небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — удивлённо переспрашивает Харви, пытаясь понять, что он успел пропустить.

— Главное, что мы оба это понимаем.

Она пытается не улыбаться, глядя на то, Харви замирает, не зная, что сказать, словно опасаясь спугнуть её. Он явно не может решить, выиграл только что или проиграл. Донна подныривает под его рукой, делает несколько шагов в направлении спальни и оборачивается, остановившись.

— Как ты сказал в прошлый раз? «Не стоит сомневаться в старом добром...»

Харви не требуется иных намёков.

***

Спальня Харви залита светом ночного города, проникающим через огромные окна во всю стену, — идеальное обиталище для самого завидного холостяка Нью-Йорка, и Донна прекрасно знает, что оно означает, но ей совершенно плевать. Они прошли очень долгий путь, и пусть даже их отношения движутся в неизвестность, границы сдвигаются и будущее предстаёт размытым и нечётким, их чувства сейчас более чем определённы.

Она с трудом заставляет себя прервать поцелуй. Рот Харви слишком идеален, чтобы его можно было оставить в покое, но ему можно найти и иное применение. 

Донна останавливает Харви, когда тот пытается нащупать застёжку на её платье, и расстёгивает молнию сама, позволяя ему просто смотреть, как она раздевается. Харви улыбается одновременно похабно и забавно, одновременно как ребёнок, получивший подарок на Рождество, и посетитель стриптиз-клуба, расслабляющийся после долго рабочего дня. Донна целует его коротко и быстро и отстраняется прежде, чем Харви углубляет поцелуй.

— Я боюсь не удержаться, — говорит она и тоже улыбается. Она аккуратно вешает платье на спинку стула, расправляя складки, чтобы не было мятин: в этом платье ей предстоит ещё возвращаться домой.

Харви терпеливо ждёт, следя за каждым её движением, наслаждаясь ею, словно произведением искусства, и Донна готова влюбиться в него снова за этот его взгляд. Она предстаёт перед ним в одном белье — красном бюстгальтере и красных же трусиках; тот факт, что они сочетаются между собой, — чистая удача, хотя, возможно, подсознательно Донна специально выбрала этим утром именно их. 

— Моя очередь? — шутливо спрашивает Харви и, обняв за талию, притягивает к себе. Его ладони перемещаются на спину Донны, удобно обхватывая её.

Донна кивает.

— Ваше вступительное слово, советник?

За это она получает ещё один укус, на этот раз в плечо. Затем Харви целует её в ложбинку между грудей, медленно скользя ладонями вниз; Донна сдерживается, чтобы не прогнуться ему навстречу, когда Харви опускается перед ней на колени и проводит кончиком языка по внутренней стороне бедра, в верхней его части, где кожа нежнее всего.

Харви аккуратно стягивает с неё бельё, и Донна послушно переступает ногами. После этого он помогает ей избавиться от туфель, за что Донна благодарна ему особенно: ей давно уже не двадцать, да и для каблуков в постели подходят совсем другие случаи.

Затем она теряет мысль и перестаёт думать о чём-либо, потому что Харви вводит в неё два пальца, и они проскальзывают легко, не встречая сопротивления. Донна уже давно на взводе, возможно, даже слишком давно — их прелюдия растянулась едва ли не на целый роман. Харви добавляет к пальцам язык, лениво выводит круги по горячей, пульсирующей плоти. Он касается её клитора зубами, одновременно сгибая пальцы внутри её, и мир Донны взрывается ослепляющим белым светом. Она даже не вполне уверена, какие именно слова срываются в этот момент с её губ, но судя по смеющемуся взгляду Харви, это что-то совершенно неприличное.

— Представляю суду материал А, — произносит Харви дразнящим тоном, обещающим много большее. Хотя куда уж больше — он стоит перед ней на коленях, его пальцы погружены внутрь неё, на его губах, искривлённых ухмылкой, её вкус, и это так восхитительно правильно и так ошеломляюще невероятно, что Донне становится трудно дышать.

— Суд готов выслушать ваши аргументы. — Ей едва хватает воздуха на эту фразу, и голос звучит сдавленно, а не настойчиво, как предполагала Донна. Но Харви не спорит. Он вытягивает из неё пальцы, заменяя их языком, и Донне хватает совсем немного, чтобы достигнуть грани. Её тело содрогается в оргазме, и сердце бьётся на пределе возможностей.

Когда Донна вновь обретает способность мыслить, она с удивлением обнаруживает, что всё ещё стоит посреди комнаты, каким-то чудом удержавшись на ногах.

— Пожалуй, ваши аргументы кажутся достаточно вескими.

— Правда? — спрашивает Харви, но Донна видит по его лицу, что он чертовски доволен собой.

— Харви, придержи своё эго.

Он лишь ухмыляется в ответ, и Донна решает, что ему тоже пора бы раздеться. Она не торопится, внимательно исследуя его тело, попутно освобождая его от слоёв одежды, но Харви отвлекается на её грудь, что затрудняет задачу Донны. Харви тянется ей за спину, чтобы расстегнуть бюстгальтер, оглаживает отвердевший сосок кончиком пальца, касается губами кожи.

— Ты не хочешь немного помочь? — насмешливо интересуется Донна, останавливаясь. 

— Ты слишком копаешься, — возражает Харви, быстро избавляется от остатков одежды и опрокидывает Донну на постель. Прежде чем она успевает что-нибудь сказать, он накрывает её губы своими, целуя жадно и глубоко. Его поцелуи отдают немножко корицей и её собственным вкусом; мечта, в которой они так долго себе отказывали, становится реальностью, принадлежащей только им двоим. Никогда прежде Донна не получала такого удовольствия от чувства потери контроля, и она знает, что находится сейчас именно там, где действительно хочет быть.

Она проскальзывает ладонью между их телами и обхватывает напряжённый член Харви, но его возбуждения ей недостаточно.

— Господа присяжные, — шепчет она, дотянувшись губами до его уха, и чуть сжимает пальцы, чем заставляет Харви невольно выдохнуть её имя, обдавая шею Донны теплом.

Харви накрывает ладонью её грудь, жарко и влажно целуя её горло. Донна снова двигает рукой, добавляя лёгкий поворот (Донна знает, что Харви ценит её креативные порывы), и его дыхание становится прерывистым.

Она толкает его, переворачивая на спину, и легонько похлопывает по головке члена, прежде чем перегнуться через Харви и дотянуться до прикроватной тумбочки.

— Зная тебя... — говорит она и улыбается, обнаруживая то, что искала. — У меня больше нет вопросов.

Харви смотрит на неё в безмолвном восхищении, и Донна пользуется паузой, чтобы раскатать презерватив на его члене. Затем она садится на Харви верхом и, не выдерживая его взгляда, наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать. Больше она не успевает сделать ничего, так как Харви приподнимается и одним неуловимым движением перекатывает её на спину, оказываясь сверху.

— Мне нечего добавить к выше сказанному, — мурлыкающим голосом отвечает он и улыбается ей в губы.

— Тебе обязательно... — Голос отказывает ей, когда Харви медленно входит, наполняя её собой и впитывая это ощущение. Воздуха перестаёт хватать, но Донна выталкивает из себя слова: — ...оставлять за собой последнее слово?

Харви ничего не отвечает.

Донне требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить и понять: действия, а не слова.

Он уступает ей, позволяя выиграть в этой схватке, потому что они не в зале суда, и их отношения — это отношения партнёрства, сложившиеся из совместной работы, более десятка лет дружбы и чувств, которые разводили и сводили их вновь. Харви знает её, знает, когда нужно давить, а когда — просто подхватить в падении.

Истина в том, что Донна мечтала о нём ещё прежде, чем встретила.

Она едва не смеётся от этой просто мысли, и удивительное тепло окутывает её. Она позволяет себе расслабиться и отдаться его движениям, обнимая крепче и сжимаясь вокруг него, вырывая невнятный звук из его горла. Харви целует её, затем целует ещё раз, и их покрытые потом тела продолжают сплетаться и двигаться в едином ритме. Затем темп меняется, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, разрушая ритм, и Донна больше не способна контролировать происходящее. Её накрывает неудержимой жаркой волной, в которую Донна ныряет с головой — за мгновение до того, как всё тело Харви обращается в сжавшуюся пружину и он тоже кончает, шепча её имя на прерывистом выдохе.

***

Они оба совершенно не способны меняться — всегда желают чего-то большего, но слишком привязаны к привычному.

Донна не позволяет ему произнести «Я люблю тебя». Для этих слов нужны совсем другие отношения, они уместны для тех пар, которые ездят вместе на работу и завтракают по воскресениям, или для тех, которые ссорятся из-за шампуня и моют вместе посуду после ужина, или хотя бы для тех, которые считают себя парой. 

Определение их отношений — вопрос субъективный. Донна говорит, что они всё ещё пытаются разобраться в них. Харви возражает, что всё намного серьёзнее.

Так что большую часть времени они просто есть, просто вместе, пусть даже это никогда не было для них чем-то простым.

***

— Когда ты?.. — спрашивает Донна как-то раз. Она уже знает ответ, но хочет услышать его от Харви.

— С самого начала, — отвечает он. — С самого первого взгляда.


End file.
